The Clinic
by elisesdean
Summary: Established Camteen. Cameron Thirteen have been dating a while. Thirteen threatens the new blonde with the prospect of sex sometime during the work day. A little one-shot I wrote a LONG time ago...


"Don't bite me!" Cameron yelled recoiling her arm from her new girlfriend. She didn't think she'd ever find love again after her husband died, but low and behold one affair, and surprisingly, a friendly divorce later, she found this lovely brunette. Who, by the way was in a very frisky kitty mood. "Baby! Seriously! These bite marks are gonna stay for like half the day! I have work in two hours!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help myself sometimes..." Thirteen winked at her. She couldn't believe that she and Cameron had been dating for a little over six weeks, when decided to move in together. Some say they jumped into a relationship, but they felt they were ready. And six months later after listening to people tell them it wasn't going to work...they are still working fine. Besides, after all the shit she'd been through, Thirteen felt extremely lucky to have finally gotten into a stable relationship...she knew she always liked women better. That's probably the main reason she broke up with Foreman.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Cameron was grinning ear to ear.

"Because you are so fucking beautiful" Thirteen didn't miss a beat. Although, while she said this she was stretching and her face was in the pillow.

"What?" Cameron asked not quite catching the fucking beautiful part.

"What? Nothing. I didn't say anything" It was Thirteen's turn to grin.

"Uh huh." Cameron stated unsatisfied with her answer. She left it that anyways then looked at the clock. "Oh my! Baby, we are going to be late. Get that smokin' ass of yours out of bed and get ready." She jumped out of bed before Thirteen could pull her back in to the cocoon that they had made.

"Awwh! I don't wanna go to work yet!" She whined. Then she immediately changed the subject, "You think my ass is smokin'?"

"Of course I do, and stop being such a baby! It's our duty to save the sick." Cameron walked back in from the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. "Besides, the sooner you get out of bed and into work, the sooner you get out of work and into me."

Thirteen's eyes bugged out at the last part of that statement. That reaction made Cameron start laughing; which made her need to turn around to go spit in the sink before she choked.

"Well, well, well..." Thirteen walked into the bathroom just in time to see Cameron bend over the sink to wash her face. Seeing that she was distracted, she walked up behind her and bent over her to whisper in her ear. "Keep in mind that just because you said 'out of work' doesn't mean that we will actually have left the building." She smirked as she stood back up and went to grab her own toothbrush. "I would watch my back today if I were you Dr. Cameron."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron had made it past lunch with nothing happening to her. Her girlfriend knew that this would bother her, so Cameron assumed that it was all part of the plan. Unfortunately, she was right-well, it might be a fortunate thing. It all just depends on how you look at it. Cameron had saved all her clinic hours for the last half of her day. Little did she know, Thirteen did too. As she was walking to the clinic she started wondering why she was so nervous about doing it in the hospital; she had done it before, dozens of times. Why was it bothering her now? Could it be because Thirteen is a much better lover than Chase? Could it be that Thirteen actually got her to orgasm? Or could it be that with Thirteen she has always been louder? Granted all of these things are basically the same question in different words, but since she was asking it had to be true. Right?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen knew her girlfriend well enough to know that she would save the boring stuff for the end of the day. She did that because then no matter what they did at home, it was that much more exciting, or dare she think relaxing to her. She started clinic an hour before her girlfriend and tried to fly through as many patients as possible. She was a little jittery because of what she had been planning to do in the clinic. She had never done the deed in the hospital she has been working at, but decided it wouldn't hurt to try. People think that because she's bisexual that she is a crazy insane lover that does it whenever and wherever the mood strikes, but that just was not true, that is unless she's high. Since she decided to kick that shit to the curb and get her life together the craziest place she would have sex is the foot of the bed. All that aside, she also knew that Cameron has done it in the very hospital she is working at, so she wanted to show her that she can be just as much as an exhibitionist, if not even more than her girlfriend. She was trying to let loose without completely losing it.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron walked into the clinic half expecting to see her girlfriend; she was definitely not expecting to see House. Sure enough he was just standing there looking at her. "What do you want House?"

"A video of you and Thirteen having sex. Now, if you don't have a camera I'd be happy to lend you mine." House grinned at her.

"Oh that's so thoughtful! I might just take you up on that. We have actually been talking about making a sex tape, but neither of us owns a camera. I'll be sure to get you copies." Cameron said with a blank face.

"Seriously?" House questioned.

"No! Now, what do you want?" Cameron asked a bit more firmly than she had ever talked to him before.

"Oh, nothing. I just noticed that Lesbian could not wait to get that stunning little ass of hers down here, which is weird even for you and your hooker hair. So, I thought I'd come and scope out what all the excitement was." He paused for a moment, staring at her. "I think I just found it." House leered at Cameron.

"I thought I was the one with a stunning little ass." Cameron looked offended.

"I tell you that you have a stunning ass you get offended, so six years later I tell you that your girlfriend has a stunning little ass and just leave you out of it so you won't get offended. And you still get offended? What the hell is wrong with you? Maybe you really are more damaged than I am." House started to ramble as he stared at her breasts, "Damn, I completely regret not getting on that wagon when I had the chance."

"I only got offended then because you went on to tell me that you hired me because I'm pretty, and I'm only offended now because I've had a very weird day. That would have upped it because I would have taken it as a compliment from you." Cameron started to ramble herself.

House opened his mouth to speak.

"You have a nice ass"

These were the words she wanted to hear, but the voice was much more feminine. Cameron turned around to see none other than their topic of conversation with her stunning little ass. "Thirteen-"

"It's not what it looks like! I know it looks like we are talking about your lovely asses, but actually..." House stopped talking; neither woman was listening to him. They were looking at each other too intently.

"Cameron I need help with a patient." Thirteen said. She sputtered the words out so fast that if she had been walking instead of talking she would have landed face first on the ground.

"Oh sure, I'd be enthused to help, Thirteen." She chanced a glare at House, who looked like he almost had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Then, she turned to the blue eyed brunette.

Thirteen flushed with the way Cameron was looking at her. Her eyes were burning into her core. "Thanks" she tried to say, but her voice got caught in her throat.

Cameron smirked at her and turned back to House, "Is there anything else House?" She gave him a look that let him know if he said anything, he would be regretting it in the near future. She again, turned to Thirteen, "Which exam room?"

"Uh… two!" She finally sputtered out "Exam room two."

"We should probably go check it out then." Cameron tried to get her to move from her spot.

Thirteen looked her in the eyeballs. She realized that this was actually going to happen. Then her feet started moving for her. She led Cameron to exam room two.

"She would be _enthused_ to help." House looked at nurse Nancy who had just sat down at the nurses station, not catching any of the conversation before.

"Huh?" Nancy looked at him.

"Cameron is _enthused!_" House said a little too loud, garnering people's attention. He limped to exam room two and pressed his ear against the door.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

As soon as Thirteen and Cameron closed the door of the empty exam room and locked it, they were on each other.

"Is this really happening?" Thirteen asked as she walked with Cameron to the exam table.

"You tell me, Baby…" Cameron countered. She turned them around at the last minute and got Thirteen up on the exam table.

"Dr. Cameron…" Thirteen gave her counterpart a look, "You're so controlling in the hospital." She grinned at her lover, "I like it."

"Yeah?" She asked, "Tell me what else you like." Cameron said.

"_Listening to hot lesbians bang in an exam room…_" Came the reply through the door.

They both looked at each other then Cameron went to the door and unlocked it. She poked her head out, "Hey House?" She looked at him like she was really about to ask him a question.

He leaned in to listen to her soft voice.

"Yeah…if you stay out here and listen to us or record or whatever sick perverted thing you think you're going to do, I will make sure that you're not only taking Vicodin for your leg but for the place your penis _used_ to be."

"Um, I don't know if you forgot since you last saw me naked all those years ago, but I still have a penis…and it still works you Hooker!"

"I'll cut it off if you stay out here." She said.

"Woah! Lorena…calm down." House put his hands up in surrender. "What will it take for me to get just one picture?"

"More than you'll ever have." Cameron shut the door and locked it. "He shouldn't be bothering us anymore." Allison smiled and walked back over to Thirteen.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

While Cameron and Thirteen were…indisposed, House called Foreman, Chase, and Taub down. He also got all the nurses that weren't currently doing anything to stand outside the door with him.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cameron and Thirteen were putting their clothes back on, "Oh my God! I can't believe I did that!"

"Really? You can't?" Cameron asked as she looked in the paper towel rack that served as a mirror, making sure her hair was quaffed perfectly.

"No!" Thirteen hissed. "I mean, Baby…you buckled me down. I haven't done anything this adventurous in bed since…well since the last time I was high!" She said, both surprised and impressed with herself.

"Mhmm, and when was that?" Cameron turned and crossed her arms.

"You know when." Thirteen said as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend.

Cameron was smirking as she pulled away, "Okay, okay…you told me to watch my back all day. I did, I still got laid. Let's get out of here as discreetly as possible."

"Yes, let's do that. I mean, we don't want to announce to the world what we just did in here." She smirked.

They opened the door and heard House yell, "NOW!" Then they heard a bunch of applause.

Both Cameron and Thirteen turned bright red. Cameron took Thirteen's hand glared at House. She led them down the isle the nurses and doctors created for them. None of them seemed to know why they were clapping.

House silenced them, "Now, now…why were you all clapping you ask?" He looked at them and all of them gave various nods, "They just had sex!" Everyone raised their brows and looked around at each other. Then they scattered back to their posts.

"Yes, thank you House. Thanks for that." Thirteen said then shook her head and tried to grab a folder.

House stopped her, "No! No, young grasshopper. You should go home and finish what you've started. In fact…take the next couple days off. Think of it as a Christmas bonus." He said.

Thirteen and Cameron just stared at him. Then, at the same time, they walked away. There was nothing they could say or do to change what just happened…nothing at all. They had to roll with this punch. They headed for the locker room.

House sighed, "You hate it when they go, but you love to watch them walk away…" House turned to nurse Nancy again. Nurse Nancy was biting her lips to keep from smiling then nodded at him and turned back to her job.

"It's the greatest isn't it?" Cuddy asked, "Well. Since you told my _only_ two doctors scheduled for the clinic that they could leave, you get to pick up their slack." She shoved a folder into his chest, and continued before House could talk, "_And_ if you argue with me about this or the fact that you have clinic duty for the next three weeks—" House tried to interrupt her, "No, I heard what you did and don't worry, when they come back tomorrow, I will talk with them about how it's a 'no-no' to have sex on hospital grounds—a talk I've had once before with Dr. Cameron…" She looked off to the side thinking for a moment, then turned back to him, back to her punishment, "If you argue with me, I will continue to extend it until you don't have time to run your department anymore. You will be the plain, boring clinic doctor." Cuddy gave him a sarcastic smile, "Go on now. You have some patients to see."

**AN: This isn't one of the ones I had planned on writing. I was cleaning out my documents and found this one..it wasn't finished, but I had written the bulk of it like three years ago. I decided to just give it an ending and post it. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
